


Only on a Full Moon

by celeste9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My boss is a werecat. He turned into a cat because it was a full moon. How is this my life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only on a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For 'transformations' on my Trope Bingo card.

Diggle and Oliver had gone out to Big Belly Burger for dinner, but Felicity had elected to stay in and get some work done, with some Chinese takeout. She was actually surprised when they returned, having beaten the delivery guy.

“You guys are back soon. Forget your wallets?”

“If only,” Diggle said cryptically.

As Felicity turned in her chair, she realized Diggle was alone. “Where’s Oliver?” Felicity then took note of the tawny cat padding down the stairs after Diggle. “And what’s with the cat?”

The cat leaped up onto Felicity’s station and then sat there, staring at her.

“Ah, get down,” Felicity said, trying to shoo the thing away. It avoided her nimbly and sat back down, claws flexing.

“Damn cat,” Felicity muttered. “See if I pet you now.” Even if it was gorgeous and Felicity’s hands were itching to reach out and scratch its ears already.

The cat’s gaze could only be described as withering.

“Really, where’s Oliver?” Felicity asked, turning away from the cat to face Diggle.

Diggle looked at the cat pointedly.

Felicity looked at Diggle, then at the cat, and then back at Diggle. “You are not serious.”

“You have no idea how much I wish I wasn’t.”

The cat gave a plaintive meow. Felicity outstretched her hand for him to sniff. He turned up his nose.

“Be that way, then. How did this even happen?”

Diggle shrugged. “Honestly? I have no idea. The best explanation I came up with is all those stories about freaky stuff happening during a full moon are actually kinda true.”

“Oh my God,” Felicity said, sweeping her hands over the top of her head. “My boss is a werecat. He turned into a cat because it was a full moon. How is this my life?”

The cat - Oliver - meowed loudly.

“Okay,” Felicity said. “I guess you win this time.”

-

They were kind of hoping that this cat situation would resolve itself. If it was some full moon thing, he should be himself in the morning, right? Wasn’t that how werewolves worked? The sadness of the fact that this was an actual conversation she was having with Diggle was not lost on Felicity.

Diggle had kindly run to the store and bought milk and a can of tuna for Oliver. He poured the milk into a shallow dish and put it on the floor with the opened can of tuna and a bowl of water.

Oliver refused to go near it. Instead, he just stared at them pitifully.

“Starving yourself isn’t cute,” Felicity informed him.

“Come on, man, I even got the tuna,” Diggle said. “I could’ve gotten you a can of cat food, but I figured that would just be cruel.”

Oliver merely looked unimpressed. There was nothing like a cat for showing you how unimpressed they were.

Felicity gave him a tiny portion of her cashew chicken (without the cashews) because apparently she was weak. Oliver ate that quite happily, licking his paws when he was done. He stared at her again, clearly not above begging for more, but Felicity turned to her monitors instead and ignored him.

“I’ve never had a cat,” Diggle said, settling near Felicity. “Are they always like this?”

“Pretty much. My grandma had one. You’ve just got to show them who’s in charge.”

“I thought that was Oliver.”

“Yeah, well. That was before he had a tail.”

Diggle chuckled. “Maybe we could make him a little suit, all in leather, with a hole for his tail.”

From behind them, Oliver hissed.

Felicity turned around to grin at the cat. “Come on, Oliver, you have to admit that would be adorable. You could get to work on Starling City’s rat problem. You’d be the Arrow’s sidekick, the vigilante cat.”

Oliver primly showed them his back, turning around and settling down onto the floor, facing away, his paws curled underneath him. While he couldn’t see them, Diggle took a picture with his phone.

“What,” he said at Felicity’s questioning look. “Oliver might like to know what a good-looking cat he was.”

Felicity snickered. “Yeah, I bet he’d get all the girls.”

After directing a disdainful look at them, Oliver nonchalantly licked one paw and rubbed it over his face.

Oliver the cat would be such a player, Felicity decided.

-

Two hours later, Felicity was starting to nod off and Diggle pronounced it pointless for them to stay there. “Let’s just take Oliver home,” he said.

“What, and tell Moira her son’s a cat?”

“No, I mean, home with us. With you or me.”

“Oh.” Felicity gazed at Oliver. “What if he needs to pee? I don’t have a litter box. Cat pee smells horrible.”

Oliver made this low, growling sound.

“We’ll just… put out some newspapers,” Diggle suggested.

Oliver flounced away from them, clearly disgusted. It took Felicity and Diggle half an hour to grab him.

-

They went to Felicity’s apartment. She was glad she’d done a spot of cleaning on the weekend.

“It’s late,” Felicity said, standing in her living room. Oliver had disappeared down the hallway, sniffing everything in sight. “Why don’t you just spend the night? My couch is super comfortable.”

Diggle hesitated. “I don’t know, Felicity, I--”

“Come on. I might need you on Oliver-wrangling duty.”

Faintly smiling, Diggle relented. “All right.”

So Felicity got out the spare sheets and pillows and a blanket and made up the couch. Then it seemed natural to just sit down next to Diggle, tucking her toes underneath her, and put on the TV. Iron Man was on, the first one.

Felicity was mostly asleep when Oliver jumped up, fitting himself between her and Diggle. He turned around in a circle three times before curling up with his head on his paws, his butt against Diggle’s thigh. Felicity dropped her hand down onto Oliver’s back and lightly stroked his soft fur until he started purring.

-

When Felicity awoke, she was still on the couch. So was Diggle, conked out against the back with his mouth slightly open, and so was Oliver. He’d ended up stretched out along the length of the seat with his legs over Diggle’s lap and his head in Felicity’s. Her hand was still touching something soft.

The thing was, it wasn’t Oliver’s fur, because he wasn’t a cat anymore. Instead, her fingers were resting on Oliver’s short hair. She had started stroking again without quite meaning to.

She froze, suddenly embarrassed, but Oliver was still asleep and he was still making this faint humming sound. Not quite purring, because he wasn’t a cat, but probably the closest human equivalent.

Felicity knew she should get up. She should get up before the boys woke up and before this got incredibly awkward.

But she was warm and comfortable and moving seemed like an awful lot of work. This was nice. Probably nicer than she should admit to.

What the hell, she decided. If Oliver woke up like this, cuddling with the two of them, Felicity would have teasing rights forever _._

She smiled down at Oliver, running her fingers through his short hair. She reached over to the table next to the couch and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture first of Oliver in her lap, and then of Diggle.

Oh, yes. Teasing rights _forever._

**_End_ **


End file.
